My World
by Shadfanshan11
Summary: Imagine a land full of exotic plants and many people. Everyone is happy. Or so it seems...  This is a story of Aundre or Shadow as we all know him. How will he cope with losing his mom and being a bed slave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My world

Imagine a land full of exotic plants and many people. Everyone is happy. Or so it seems. Now imagine a king, strong and powerful. He is ruthless and crazed with power. There are slaves here. Each family may only have two children. When the oldest turns 10 they must give up the youngest. This child is trained as a slave. Here is a story of a slave who is only 5 years old.

"No! Mama! Come back! Please!" I shouted out to my mom. She looked panicked as I was swept away in a sea of kids. A fox boy grabbed my arm. He was older than me about 10.

"It's going to be okay. We just have to follow these people." He said softly. I felt weak and was relieved when he picked me up and carried me. I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up we were on a train. "Hi I'm Tails. What's your name?"

"André Garcia." I replied shakily. Tails smiled at me. He then looked to the other side of the room. I looked over to. The captain had come in to (apparently) find suitable bed slaves. When he got to our row he looked straight at me and nodded his head. A guard came over and grabbed the back of my shirt. Then he hauled me out of the room. I felt like crying.

"What is your name?" The guard asked. I didn't think this was very important. My mom had told me a bit about slavery. Apparently she had been a bed slave and had then had my sister and I. I don't know who my father is but I don't care. He must be very mean to leave us.

"André." I reply flatly. The guard looks at the captain who nods. He bends down and whisper in my ear while his hands travel down…

3 hours later

I woke up shivering and an echidna holding me as he slept. I tried to move away but his grip was to strong. I saw a guard kick him and he instantly woke up. The guard bent down. "You sure learn fast kid you might get out of the academy in two years instead of 4." He then walked away chuckling to himself. The echidna looked over at me and pulled me closer.

2 years later….


	2. Abraod

Chapter 2: The day of promise

The sky was gray and the wind howled. I felt excited. Today was the day he would get picked. Knuckles came in and shoved me against the wall. He then proceeded to kiss me and probe my crotch. I moaned and bucked my hips. Training can do that to you. "Mm we ha-ave too get dressed and go to the commons." I struggled to say. I felt his against my neck. "Ahhhhh." I groaned as he gave me hickies on my collarbone. This was our last hour together before break where we went to a house of a noble person to be trained. This year I get to go to Lady Rouge's house. Knuckles accidently got her pregnant 3 years ago. The baby is adorable. I just take care of the baby when I'm there. Apparently the prince is going to be there. The world is on my side today!

"All bed slaves report to the commons right now!" We pulled away from each other quickly got dressed and ran down the halls. Then we got in line in the commons. "I shall take roll…..Shadow…..there you are…Knuckles…..put your shirt on. Today I will give the first years their mentor. Forth years, Shadow help them out." I hate how she singles me out because I've only been here for 2 years. She is such a pain in the as-

"Excuse me can you help me?" I look down and see a bee looking up at me. I nod. "How do you pronounce this name?"

"WhiteDoom Flexor Monte" I reply. He pales and begins to cry. "Are you scared?" He nods. "You don't have to be. He's really nice. I had him last year" I smile. He must have been feeling better because he hugs me and runs off.

"He is a very interesting specimen. Like you." I turned to see the head mistress and bowed. "Protégés like you are so hard to find. But then your mother was very exemplary as well and your father contributed to. He was very high bred." I gritted my teeth. I hate it when people talk about my family like they are pets. "You and Knuckles will go far. Make sure the prince is impressed by you. Or make sure the king sees you." I nod. Everyone says that. I am the only one who knows the truth about the prince's heritage. The king forced his parents to give him up because the real prince went missing. My teachers always correct my smallest mistakes. I feel like the prince sometimes. I hate this.

4 hours later

I waved to Knuckles as I got out of the carriage. I felt home sickness as it drove away. Then another carriage pulled up and the king and prince stepped out. The king suddenly looked me and tensed up. "What is your name?" He asked me. I suddenly thought of Ms. Conarke. With her glasses on her crooked nose staring daggers at me. I was saved by Lady Rouge. Who had decided to appear at that very moment.

"SHADOW! It's so nice to see you again. Hello your majesty's! Shadow be a dear and show the prince to his room and take the baby with you his room is across from hers. Oh and do tell me what we should name her the deadline is Saturday." I led the prince to his room while carrying the baby who seriously needed a diaper changing. I opened the door and rushed to the changing room. I quickly changed the diaper and turned to see the prince standing there.

"Hi." I hear him murmur. The baby looked hungry so I began to prepare some food for her. "Shadow, huh. The name suits you. Don't try and win my father over while he is staying here. It won't work." I turn to look at him quizzically. "By the way my name is Sonic. Don't bother with the 'your highness' or whatever." I snicker. "What?"

"I wasn't planning to. You don't look like much." I smirk as his mouth hangs agape. Then he chuckles. For the moment everything is fine for the moment I feel happy. For the moment.


End file.
